Shiny Drabbles
by The Shiny Gengar
Summary: You know those little ideas you get that you have to let out? Welcome to The Shiny Gengar's mind. Advanceshipping drabbles
1. Roller Blades

**Roller Blades**

* * *

**So all you guys are probably like, "what's up with Gengar? He hasn't posted anything lately!" Typically I post something new once a week or so, but I've been feeling down lately.**

**One of my new biggest fics, _"Civil War"_ was deleted by mods, gone without a trace, and without a reason, I've emailed them and they haven't replied, I don't know if they are just taking their time answering user messages, or if they've bypassed my email completely. Needless to say, the whole situation has ticked me off.**

**So to get out of this "phase" I figured I'd start writing short drabbles to get me back into the swing of things. Most of these are simple ideas that I've had, but know I would never make into a story, and I'm writing them to get the ideas off my back. So yeah, hopefully you enjoy these little guys.**

* * *

"No!" I don't wanna!"

May was desperately clinging to the railing that surrounded the large skating rink. She wobbled around as she attempted to balance on the _"horrible shoes with wheels"._

"Come on, May," Ash said, facing her. He too was wearing roller blades, but unlike May, he wasn't wobbling or holding onto the railing. "You'll never learn if you never try."

"I can't," May said, gazing at the ground. "I'm Basophobic."

...

"Basophobic?"

"I'm afraid of falling!" she exclaimed, holding onto the railing even tighter.

"Come on, May, it's fun!" Dawn exclaimed as she flew by the two teens, her blue hair whipping around gracefully behind her.

May sighed; even Pikachu was skating, even if he was using four roller blades.

"You'll be fine, May," Ash said, "just hold onto me."

May blinked a few times as she gazed at Ash. "F-fine," she stammered. Ash maneuvered around and wrapped his arm around her waist, causing the girl to blush. He gently pulled her away from the wall, causing her to release her sense of security.

She screeched as she felt she was going to fall, but Ash was quick to catch her. "Hey," he said with a chuckle, "It's fine. Now put your hand on my shoulder."

May obeyed, laying her shaking hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Alright, now just hold onto me," he said, he removed his arm from May's waist, much to her dismay. "If you start to fall, I'll catch you."

May smiled nervously at Ash, slowly nodding to show him she was ready.

"Alright, now watch my feet," Ash said, "Out left, out right."

May attempted to do what Ash said, but quickly lost her footing, she shrieked again and desperately grabbed onto Ash, pulling the boy down with her. With a pair of "oofs!" the teens hit the hard wood floor.

Ash burst into laughter as a scowl grew on May's face. "You said you would catch me!" she pouted, puffing out her cheeks.

Ash continued to laugh; Dawn gave him a strange glance as she once again rolled by. "It's kind of hard to catch me when you do that," Ash said with a snort.

May huffed and crossed her arms. "It's not my fault! It was gravity's fault!" she huffed.

Ash chuckled, "I'm sure," he said as he stood up, May tried to stand as well, but failed miserably with her skates still on. Ash smiled and stuck out his hand, which May gratefully accepted.

"Want to try again?" Ash asked. May sighed and glanced at the empty tables outside the rink. She could stay there the rest of the time, or spend time with Ash.

It wasn't a hard choice.

"Let's try again."

* * *

**Inspired by the other. I was skating and thought about this, Advanceshipping is on my mind far too much.**

**Speaking of Advanceshipping, myself and a bunch of other Advanceshipping authors you probably know have created an Advanceshipping forum where we all go and hang out, it's like a party club, except not really. Go to "****advancers. proboards. com" to check it out (remove the spaces). From now on, I'll be updating fiction on there a few days earlier than here, so you'll be able to read my stuff earlier. If you do join, send me a PM, I'm The Shiny Gengar there as well. :)**

**My second drabble is already up on that site, so be sure to look for it.**

**Don't forget to review. :)**

**The Shiny Gengar**


	2. Strawberries

**If you guys get what this was inspired by, I'll love you forever.**

* * *

**Strawberries**

* * *

Ash sighed; glaring at his phone. May still refused to answer, and his phone's battery was almost dead. "She must really be ticked," he mumbled to himself.

He sat on a park bench, his foot continually tapping the pavement, displaying his annoyance. Despite the jacket, he couldn't help but shiver as a cold breeze blew by. "Come on, May, come on," he grumbled. He had sent at least twenty text messages of apologies, but she never answered, and never replied.

"It's only 4:30," he said, glancing down at the watch strapped around his left wrist, "She's still be at work. I'll call the office and ask the secretary to put her- oh wait... She is the secretary."

"Pika pika?" A small yellow creature asked, climbing into his owner's lap. He had watched as Ash had continually tried and failed to contact his upset girlfriend.

The problem wasn't anything big. May would eventually get over the situation and move on. She loved him, and he loved her, every couple had disagreements now and then. But it had been a day of nothing but the silent treatment, and Ash was growing tired of it. He needed to see that familiar smile on her face, that exciting glimmer in her eye.

The young man glanced down the sidewalk he was sitting by, and noticed a small fruit stand several yards away. He picked up his Pikachu and placed him on his shoulder before strolling down towards it.

"If she isn't gonna answer," Ash began, "I'll just face her."

He stopped in front of fruit stand and scanned it from left to right. There were apples, oranges, grapes, and many other fruits being sold there, the man behind the stand was short and scrawny, he had dark tan skin with short black hair to cover his head, and on his face was a thin mustache. The clerk waited expectantly for Ash to buy something, but the boy didn't say anything.

...

"All of our fruit is fresh," the man finally said, causing Ash to look up at him, "The strawberries were just picked today."

Ash exchanged glances with Pikachu, "I recall May liking strawberries, right?" he asked, the mouse only shrugged. Ash sighed and dug through his pocket, pulling out a brown wallet.

"How much for the strawberries?" he asked, opening his wallet.

"Seven bucks a crate," the man replied, he was already reaching out for a box of strawberries to hand to Ash,

"Seven bucks?" Ash said, slapping his wallet shut, "How do you sell anything with that kind of price?"

The man shrugged and shook his head. "I don't make the prices, sir."

Ash set his hands on his hips, staring at the man suspiciously. "Then who runs the booth?"

...

...

...

"You know what, because I like you so much, I'll give you a deal," the man said, "Five bucks a crate."

Ash sighed and opened up his wallet. "Fine."

The two exchanged the goods, and Ash tucked the small crate of strawberries under his arm. He nodded to Pikachu and the two began to stroll out the park.

The office May worked at was only a few blocks down the road. After weaving through several crowds of people and dodging a taxi cab he safely made it to the office. He took a deep breath and nodded to Pikachu.

He pushed open the large glass door and stepped into the office, welcomed by the refreshing warmth of the heater, the smell of paper and ink, and the faint ringing of office phones.

"No, I need those files by Thursday," a familiar voice said, catching Ash attention and causing him to glance at the welcome desk. He saw a slightly agitated May talking on the phone, rubbing her scalp. Ash walked towards her, grabbing a chair and dragging it over to the desk. He sat down and placed a crate of strawberries in his lap, patently waiting for her call to end.

"No, I don't mind," she said with a sigh, playing around with a pen on the desk. "No, no, we'll pay for the stamps... Thank you, good bye."

With that, she set the phone down on the hook, turning towards Ash and Pikachu. "Why are you here?" she asked.

Ash once again exchanged glances with Pikachu. "I came to see you," he said.

"You never come see me at work," she said, now tapping her pen on the desk.

"Well, you weren't answering my calls, and I know you're angry... So..." Ash said, not quite sure where he was planning on going with it, "Here I am?"

May glanced down at his lap. "Did you bring me strawberries?"

Ash nodded.

"You know the only thing in the world that I'm allergic to is-"

"Strawberries," Ash said, finishing her sentence and rubbing his face with his hands. "Right..."

He looked up at May, seeing a smirk on her face. "Hey, this is progress," Ash said, gesturing to the strawberries, "I knew there was a connection to you and these..." But his voice fell quiet.

...

...

...

"It's the thought that counts," he mumbled, May just continued to stare at him.

The phone on May's desk rang. Without taking her eyes off Ash, she reached out and picked up the phone, putting it up to her mouth. "This is Game Freak Inc. please hold," and she set the phone back down on the hook. "Alright I'll forgive you-" she said, taking a deep breath.

Ash let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he said with a smile.

"-If you take me out to dinner," May said, her smile growing even wider.

...

"Wait, what?"

* * *

**Don't forget you can read a new drabble early over at advancers. proboards. com **


	3. Angry Birds

**Angry Birds**

* * *

"Mmmmrrr..."

...

"Oh come on..."

"Grrrr..."

...

"Seriously?"

...

...

...

"GAAAAHHH!"

May sighed and looked over her magazine, glancing over at Ash. He was bent over a small iPhone. From the motion of his thumbs, she could tell exactly what game he was playing.

"Having trouble?" She asked with a grin.

Ash looked up at her for a brief second before looking back down at the phone. "Maybe..." he grumbled.

May smiled and set her magazine down on the table, standing up from her seat and plopping down on the couch next to Ash. She placed her chin on his shoulder to rest her head on him as she watched him try and fail to kill the little green Grumpigs hiding in their fort.

Ash laid is finger on the screen and pulled the slingshot back, sending a small red Pidgy into the blocks constructing the fort. It hit the structure and causing a few wooden blocks to fall and break, but he failed to take down any Grumpigs.

"Ugh! This game! It's so-"

"Here, let me see it," May said, snatching the iPhone out of Ash's hands. She reset the game, pulled back the slingshot, and sent a small red Pidgy at the fort, but aimed for the base. It hit the fort, causing one of the main supports to fall, and causing the fort to crumble. The structure fell, killing all the Grumpigs.

...

"You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

**If you have an idea for a drabble, send me a PM and suggest one.**


	4. Bacon

**Bacon**

* * *

Ash typically liked bacon, heck, he loved it. Bacon was one of his favorite foods, the salty taste, the crunchy texture, the alluring aroma always brought him to the kitchen with drool coming out of the corner of his mouth,

But now...

Now he wasn't so sure.

He appreciated her efforts, the actions she took to show she cared.

But now, he was wondering if he had done something wrong. Maybe she was angry. Ash didn't realize bacon could even be that color.

He glanced up the plate with bacon and looked at May, who had just handed him the plate. She looked at him expectingly.

"It's a little over cooked," she said sheepishly, "But um... Yeah, it should taste fine..."

Ash turned to Pikachu, who was sitting on the table. When the mouse saw his trainer's glance, he scooted away from the plate.

There was no getting out of it. May sat down at the table, not taking her sapphire eyes off him. He gulped and slowly picked up a slice of the bacon, holding it as if it were toxic waste.

He glanced at May, who was now looking out the window. Now was his chance, he could hide the bacon and avoid eating it. But he hated being dishonest with May, he felt as if it weakened their relationship.

He winced and stuck the bacon in his mouth.

***CRRUUNNCH!***

The bite he took of the bacon was so loud it caused May to glance away from the window and at Ash. He froze for a minute, before continuing to chew. Of course, it was loud and obnoxious like before.

It was definitely burnt, not just simply "over cooked". But he could still taste the bacon flavor. If it had been any other meat in his mouth, he probably would have spit it out in a second, but bacon was bearable.

"Well?" May asked as Ash swallowed his first bite.

Ash put on a smile and gave her a weak thumbs up, before taking another bite.

***CRRUUUNNCH!***

* * *

**Would like to note we're holding another contest over on the Advancers Forums, the theme is light/lights, and the dead line is July 31, so you got quite a bit of time to write this time.**


	5. Block Buster

**Block Buster**

* * *

Ash let out an annoyed groan and slumped his shoulders. "Another romance, May? Really?" he asked, "We've watched so many!"

May giggled and hugged the worn DVD box in her grip. "Come on, you'll like this one, it's about two criminals!"

"We've seen Bonnie and Clyde three times in the last year," Ash said flatly, he knew what May was playing at.

"Really? I don't remember that," May said innocently, but her terrible acting made it clear she knew exactly what he was talking about.

Ash sighed and rubbed his neck, "Can we please watch something else?" he asked.

"The Notebook?"

"No."

"Titanic?"

"No."

"Twilight?"

"NO!" Ash shouted, before coughing and muttering, "Um, I mean, no..."

May pouted and crossed her arms, "But I like Twilight," she said.

"Why?" Ash asked, putting his hands on his hips, "Because Taylor Lautner can't keep his shirt on?"

...

...

...

"Maybe..."

"I knew it!" Ash exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. By now several other heads turned, glancing at the distressed teen.

"Ash, don't take it that way," May said, grabbing the boy's arm. "It's just that he's so..."

"Attractive?"

"Hot," May said with a giggle.

Ash face palmed, "I give up," he grumbled.

May's face lit up with excitement. "So we can get Twilight?"

"NO!"

* * *

**Iron Man 2 was the answer, congrats to those who guessed right, you get a cookie.**


	6. Willow Tree

**Willow Tree**

* * *

"The view sure is nice from up here, isn't it Pikachu?" Ash asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Ash stood under a willow tree that sat at the top of a large hill. From there, he was able to admire the beautiful evening landscape. The sky was tinted with orange, and the clouds were pink. It was the perfect peaceful evening, not a person in sight or a sound to be-

"Hi, Ash!"

"Gah!" Ash exclaimed, almost leaping from his skin at the sudden disturbance. He turned his head to see a familiar smiling face... Except upside-down.

"Hey, May," Ash said, still recovering from his start, "Why are hanging upside-down in the willow tree?"

May was indeed upside-down, and she was indeed hanging from the willow tree. Her legs were hooked on a lower branch and her arms hung lazily.

Ash craned his back and neck so his head was upside down, chuckling with the brunette at their antics.

"Oh you know, just hanging around," she said with a giggle.

Ash smiled and nodded, turning back towards the landscape he had previously been admiring. "It's a beautiful evening, isn't it?" he asked the girl.

"Yeah, it's wonderful," May agreed, a wide grin across her face.

"There's a breeze, the sun is setting, and-" Ash stopped when he turned to look at May, who's face was turning red, "Um, are you okay?"

"Yeah... All the blood is just flowing to my head," she said, taking a deep breath, "I should probably get down."

Ash nodded and turned his back to her, once again admiring the view. He heard a few grunts and scuffles before a sigh a defeat.

"Um, Ash..." May began.

"Yeah?" Ash replied, glancing back at the girl, who was still hanging from the tree.

"Help..." May mumbled. Ash grinned and walked over to May. He wrapped his arms around her torso.

"Okay, let go of the tree," he said. May unhooked her legs from the willow tree. The sudden change in weight caused Ash to go off balance. Pikachu barely had enough time to hip off his shoulder before they fell over with loud grunts.

"Ash! Get your face out of my butt!"

"Get your butt out of my face!"

May rolled off Ash and into the cool grass, her face returning to it's normal color. The two exchanged glances before bursting into laughter.

"I bet you enjoyed that," May said with a wink.

Ash scowled, "I most certainly did not."

* * *

**Thanks S. Muffin for the dare. :)**

**Don't forget you can read the next drabble over at advancers. proboards. com (delete the spaces)**

**PM me for more info**

**The Shiny Gengar**


	7. Suspicious

**Suspicious**

* * *

He couldn't just be there, there had to be some sort of clever development behind this. Not that he could complain, he couldn't pass up free food, specially from an expensive restaurant.

"The steak sounds good..." May said, her nose in a large menu.

The two sat by themselves in a dimly lit restaurant. They were across from each other in a small booth, looking at the menu.

Ash couldn't understand it, Brock had randomly come up to him earlier that day and told him he would pay for a meal if he took May to a particular restaurant. He even went as far as to take Max and Pikachu off their hands for the night.

"Something smells fishy," Ash mumbled quietly, "And it's not the salmon cooking in the kitchen."

"What?" May asked, peeking over her menu, "Did you say something."

...

"No, just talking to myself," Ash replied, drumming his fingers on the table.

May squinted at him and set her menu down on the table. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Ash sighed and shook his head. "No... It's just... This..." Ash said, taking off his hat and running his hand through his hair. "I get this feeling Brock is up to something..."

May smirked a little bit, tilting her head playfully. "Yeah, maybe he is," she said slowly, not taking her eyes off Ash.

"I mean, he never took Pikachu and paid for a fancy dinner while I traveled with him and Misty," he said, "Something is up..."

May's smirk grew. "Yeah... I wonder what..." she said playfully, fiddling with her hair as she spoke.

Ash hit the table. "I hope he and Max aren't out doing something fun," he said, crossing his arms, "That's it, he wanted us to be distracted..."

The amusement on May's face disappeared. "I doubt that's the case," she said, picking her menu back up.

"Maybe he wants to hit on Nurse Joy without us there as a distraction," Ash though aloud, his mind no longer focusing on what to order.

May tipped her menu so she could see Ash. "Then wouldn't Max and Pikachu be with us?" she asked.

Ash scratched his head. "That's true," he sighed.

...

The table fell silent, the two teens just sat at the table, May watching Ash while he thought. "I don't get why he wanted us to go anywhere expensive," Ash said, "Honestly, I would have taken him up on his offer if he were paying for McDonalds..."

May sighed and smiled. "You'll so hopeless," she said, picking her menu back up, "Maybe you'll understand when you're older."

...

...

...

"Understand what?"


	8. Yaoi

**Yaoi**

* * *

After a long afternoon of Pokémon training, Ash wanted nothing more than to relax in his Pokémon Center room with May.

He was greeted by a bit of a surprise when he returned. May was laying in her bed, nose buried in a book.

Ash smiled as he looked at May, "Hey, May, what are you reading?y" he asked, throwing his bag on the ground and flopping down on his bed with Pikachu.

"Manga..." May said, not taking her eyes off the book.

Ash blinked a few times, "I can see that, but what kind of Manga?" he got up from the bed and took a look at what May was reading. His face twisted into disgust, "Wha... What... Is this..." he asked, looking away from the book and rubbing his eyes.

May giggled and flipped the page. "Yaoi," She said.

"There are two guys kissing!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah..." May said said, setting the book down on the bed and looking up at Ash, "That's what we call 'yaoi'."

Ash rubbed his face, "That's revolting..." he grumbled.

"You wouldn't understand, you're a guy," May said, turning back to the manga.

"Where do you even get stuff like that?" Ash asked, flopping back down in his bed.

May smiled brightly, "There's a bookstore across the street," she said.

...

Ash stood again and picked up Pikachu. "Come on, Pikachu, we're going for a walk," he said, the electric mouse didn't seem to pleased to be leaving the comfort of the bed.

And with that, Ash left the room.

"Such a boy," May muttered to herself with a giggle, "He's just jealous."

...

It wasn't long before Ash returned with a plastic shopping bag in his hand, he found May hadn't moved, and was still drooling over the manga.

"Hey, where'd you go?" May asked, taking a quick glance at the shopping bag.

"The bookstore," Ash said with a smirk, Pikachu stifled a laugh.

May smiled and looked up at him, "Really? What did you get?"

"Well, I found the manga section..." he said, pulling out his purchase, May's eyes went wide, "And found this really cute yuri."

He dropped the bag on the ground and started flipping through the pages, stopping in the middle. Pikachu's eyes grew wide and his ears shot up.

"Wow, that's hot," Ash said, his smirk growing.

May stood up from her bed and smacked the book from Ash's hands, causing it to drop to the ground. "I don't approve!" she exclaimed.

"Such a girl," He said, giving May a knowing grin, "You're just jealous."

Her stern look disappeared as she glanced at her manga on the bed..

"Oh... Woops..." She said innocently.

* * *

**Besides drabbles, I haven't really had much to post on fanfiction for you guys. :( Civil War is on the Advancers Forum and Life as a King is temporarily on hold. So I got a new story in development. **

**Be excited.**


	9. Dance With Me

**Dance With Me**

* * *

May loved to dance, she was having the time of her life. She loved her dress, she loved the food, she loved the ball. She had never been to a ball, which made it all the more special.

Ash had just become Hero of the Year, winning the final victory in the town of Rota's grand tournament, and a ball was thrown after the battle. She, Max, and Brock were all dancing on the dance floor, while Ash sat on the throne, looking bored. Queen Ilene's assistant, Jenny, wouldn't let him so much as get up for food.

"Being a hero isn't all it's cracked up to be," May said, looking at Ash in pity. She took a deep breath and walked towards him, but she was stopped by two guards from approaching him.

"Hey, she's my friend, let her come over," Ash told the guards. The two guards glanced at Jenny, who nodded, and with that, they moved out of May's way.

She happily skipped over to Ash's seat and stopped in from of him. "Come dance with me!" she said cheerfully, "We're all having fun on the dance floor!"

Ash frowned, "I really wish I could, May," he said sadly, "But Ms. Jenny insists I act like a hero, I can't dance."

"It's his duty and honor," Jenny said, "Now go rejoin your other friends and enjoy yourself," she told May.

May glanced at Ash, who mouthed "Help me" desperately.

Thinking fast, May fell to her knees and intertwined her fingers together. Looking up pleadingly at Ilene's elderly assistant as she kept her begging position.

"Oh, please Ms. Jenny," May pleaded, "please let him dance with me."

Jenny crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head. "I simply can't let him, it's his duty as the hero to stay here and watch over the ball," she insisted.

"Yes, ma'am, but even a hero must take a rest from his duty to spend time with his fair maiden every now and then," May said, bowing lower and clenching her eyes shut. Ash leaned forward and raised a brow.

Jenny looked down at the girl, her expression softening a little. "I take it you are his fair maiden?" she asked the begging girl.

May nodded. "Yes, ma'am," she said.

Jenny smiled slightly, "Oh alright, but only for one song," she said.

"Yes!" Ash exclaimed, leaping from his seat.

May quickly stood up and grabbed the woman's hands. "Oh thank you!" She said gratefully, before running off with Ash.

"May, you were great!" Ash said in disbelief once Jenny was out of ear shot "I thought you were gonna start crying!"

May giggled, holding back a blush. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

"No, thank you," Ash said, May placed his hands on her hips and resting her own hands on his shoulders, "I couldn't stand being stuck in that chair."

"I know, I know," May said with a smile, "Your welcome."

The two danced in silence for a minute before Ash spoke up. "The bit about you being my fair maiden was clever too," he said.

May blushed a little, averting her gaze to the ground. "Y-yeah, thanks..."

She glanced over at where Ash had been sitting, seeing Jenny was watching them dance. May took a deep breath and smiled, leaning forward and gently kissing Ash on the lips.

The boy jumped in surprise and almost stepped on May's foot while dancing. "W-what was that for?" he asked.

May used her head to motion to Jenny. "Playing the part," she said blushing deep red, "You should too."

...

...

...

Ash lifted his hand and felt May's dress. "I like your sleeves," he said, "They're nice and puffy."

May shook her head and looked at Ash sincerely. "Okay, Ash, that kiss..." she began, trying to form the correct words, "That wasn't just playing the part."

Ash looked at her questioningly. "Really?" he asked, "Then what was it?"

"No," May admitted, she glanced at Jenny again, who nodded to her. "I've liked you for a long time."

Ash smiled, "I like you too, May."

*Slap!*

"Don't you dare play dense with me, Ketchum!" May exclaimed, Ash rubbed his cheek.

"Sorry," He grumbled, "Go on."

May took a deep breath, and smiled again. "I love you," she said.

Before Ash could respond, she leaned forward and kissed him again.

When they broke, Ash smacked his lips. "Do you have cherry lip stuff on?"

May laughed, "Lip gloss, I have cherry lip gloss."

Ash smiled and smacked his lips again, "I like it."

* * *

**So I've been updated Civil War on the Advancers forums, and although I'm not yet caught up, the most recent chapter was updated to meet the new list of OCs I received. Just took an old OC and put in a new one instead. Just a heads up.**


	10. Sardines

**Sardines**

* * *

May climbed up the stairs of the Ketchum residence, her feet hitting each step with a soft thump. She reached the top of the stairs and sighed, looking around. Where would Ash be hiding?

Max suggested they play Sardines, a game that opposite of Hide and Seek. One person hides, and everyone looks for him, and if someone finds the hiding person, they quietly join them in their hiding place and wait for the others to find them.

Ash was the first to hide, and Brock, Max, and Pikachu, all dashed outside, assuming he'd hide out there. May was going to look outside as well, until Delia silently motioned for her to check up stairs.

The first room she checked was Ash's room, but there was really no place for him to hide in there. Not even his closet was deep enough to stand inside. She left his room and walked down the hall and into the master bedroom. The bed was perfectly set and everything was clean. May got down on her hands and knees to look under the bed.

No Ash.

She opened Delia's wardrobe.

No Ash.

She looked inside Delia's walk in closet.

No Ash.

May was about to leave the room when she noticed a large, square door on the wall. Walking up to it, she examined the door. It was colored the same as the wall around it, which was why she hadn't noticed it earlier. She grabbed the knob and pulled it open, surprised to see Ash sitting comfortably in a small cubbyhole. The hole was obviously meant to be like a cabinet, but within the wall, rather than sticking out.

"Looks like I found you," May said with a smile.

Ash smiled back and nodded. "Yup, make yourself at home," he told her. May grinned and climbed into the cubbyhole, closing the door after she got in.

There was a problem though, there was a decent amount of space for one person to sit, but it was ridiculously small for two people. The two teens grunted several times before they finally settled in, resulting in their legs being tangled and May virtually sitting on Ash's lap, their noses almost touching.

May blushed as she looked into Ash's eyes, never had she had the opportunity to see them so up close.

"Heh, I probably should picked a larger hiding spot," Ash said, amusement sparkling in his eyes. Although distracted, May chuckled at his statement. Upon instinct, she looked downward, causing their foreheads to bump into each other. She held the position though, leaning her head against Ash's looking into his eyes again.

"May?" Ash asked.

"Huh..." May muttered, not really listening to what Ash was saying.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked, wondering about May's seemingly entranced state.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." She whispered with a smile, bringing her hand up to his cheek. Her lips slowly moving towards his, they both closed their eyes, expecting the inevitable.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the excited face of Max appeared. "Oh yeah! Found you!" he said, already preparing to get into the cubbyhole, "Make room guys, because I'm coming in!"


	11. Pickup Lines

**Pickup Lines**

* * *

"My love for you will last until the last digit of Pi."

"Ash..."

"My love for you is a monotonically increasing unbounded function."

"Um... Ash..."

"Your beauty cannot be spanned by a finite basis of vectors."

"Ash... Stop..."

Ash looked up from a piece of paper he had been reading from, looking at the girl before him with curiosity.

The young teen had appeared at May's doorstep, a flower in one hand, and a paper filled with pickup lines in other. He had never attempted to swoon a girl, so he figured he'd do it with what he knew best... Mathematics.

Ash blushed in embarrassment, assuming he had been rejected by May. "I-I'm sorry," He stammered, swallowing hard, "I should be going..."

As he turned to leave, May quickly reached out and grabbed his arm, "Ash! Wait!" she exclaimed, tightening her grasp on the boy. "I didn't want you to leave!"

Ash turned around and faced May again. "Oh... You didn't?" he asked.

May laughed and took the flower from his hand, sniffing it. "No, silly," she said, "It's just those pickup lines..."

Ash scratched the back of his head, "Oh? They were bad? I got them-"

"No... I just didn't understand them," she explained. Unlike Ash, May had no talent in math, she was a literature and history person. "Maybe you have one for a different subject?"

Ash thought for a moment.

"Forget hydrogen you're my number one element...?"

May shook her head. "I don't get that one either," she said.

Ash sighed and stuff the paper in his pocket. "I knew getting pickup lines from Brock was a bad idea," he grumbled.

May laughed, "You got those from our math teacher?" she asked, sniffing her flower again.

Ash scowled and crossed his arms. "Hey, I was in dire need of assistance," he said in his own defense, "And all of Gary's pickup lines were perverted."

"May, you need to come in and get ready for bed!" May's mother called from somewhere in the house.

May sighed and checked behind her, making sure that no one was watching. She looked back at Ash, smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Ash, thanks for the flower," she said, blushing before closing the door.

...

"Looks like I finally solved the equation," he said to himself, a smile growing across his face.


	12. Slender

**Slender**

* * *

**For all the Slender fans out there.**

* * *

"So, the game is pretty simple." Ash said, sitting at a computer with May. "There are eight pages hidden in a forest, and you have to find them."

May glanced at Ash curiously. "And that's it? It sounds easy."

"Oh, and there's a faceless monster this tentacle arms chasing you around." Ash added, sitting back in his office chair.

"W-what?!" May stammered.

"Hey, on the bright side, it's wearing a tuxedo, so it's probably quite the gentleman."

May shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "So it's a horror game?"

Ash shrugged. "Not really, Slenderman isn't really all that scary."

May thought for a minute. "You know, I think I remember Harley telling me that I should play this game." she muttered. "He said it was really fun to play in the dark."

Ash's eyes brightened. "Yeah! That's a great idea!" He quickly got up from his seat, rushing to the other side of the room.

"Ash, wait! I didn't-" All the lights went off. The only thing that illuminated the room was the computer monitor.

"Okay, you ready to play?" Ash asked as he sat back down in his office chair.

May sighed and removed a few loose strands of hair from her face. "Yeah, I guess." She muttered hesitantly. She clicked the mouse and watched as the word "Slender" flashed across the screen.

"Find 8 pages." May read. It appeared she had been set in a dark forest. She quickly figured out the controls and began to walk forward.

"You can hold shift to run." Ash told her. She glanced down at the keyboard and found the shift key. She pressed it and the character she was controlling began to run.

"This isn't creepy at all." She grumbled sarcastically as she saw a strange leafless tree.

"Hey look, a page." Ash said, pointing to a few white pixels. May walked up to it.

"Always watches, no eyes." She read allowed before grabbing the page. "Arceus this game is unnerving..."

"Every time you grab a page, Slenderman moves faster." Ash said.

May looked at him oddly. "Then why are we collecting pages?" she asked

"Because... That's the point of the game." he said.

"We're grabbing pages that magically give a monster more energy so he can move faster and catch us?" she asked.

...

"I guess you could put it that way." Ash muttered.

"Where is Slenderman anyways? I haven't seen him."

"You don't want to see him. If you look at him too long, he gets you."

May raised a brow. "That's strange... Hey, why's there static?" May grabbed the mouse and turned her character around to hear a loud boom come from the speakers and find a faceless man in a tux standing a few feet away.

May was so startled she almost fell from her seat, letting out a piercing scream.

"RUN! HOLD SHIFT! SHIFT! SHIFT! SHIFT!" Ash shouted, also startled by the sudden appearance of the monster.

May ran, holding the shift key so hard she almost broke the key. "What in the name of sweet baby Togepi was that?!" She exclaimed as she ran through the woods. Her heart was thumping so hard, it almost hurt.

"That was Slenderman." Ash said, holding back a smirk from May's priceless reaction.

"That's Tauros! That..." She almost felt like crying.

Ash began to feel a little guilty. May's expression was not one he enjoyed seeing. "Hey," he said, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We don't have to play this anymore if you don't want to."

"No! No! I'm better than this!" May said, glaring back at the screen. "I gotta get all eight pages."

Static began to fill the screen.

"SHIFT! SHIFT! SHIFT!" Ash shouted again. May's character once again broke into a run until the static diminished.

"Hey, look. There's a building." May said, moving her character towards it.

"This is a bad idea." Ash warned.

May nodded in agreement. "I know, but there has to be a page in there." she said.

She looked around the building, finding the paper taped to the wall. "Okay, I have to get out of here before-" May's sentence was interrupted by another boom. As she rounded the corner, the familiar creepy monster appeared.

May nearly jumped out of her skin, and dove into Ash's lap. She buried her face in his chest as the Slenderman caught her character and the game ended.

...

"Maybe we should stop playing for now." Ash suggested, patting May's back to calm her down.

"You're sleeping with me in my room tonight." she muttered.


	13. New Hairdo

**New Hairdo**

* * *

Boredom dominated Ash's mind. It was a hot Sunday afternoon and he had nothing to do. Pikachu was taking a nap, his mother was out shopping, and May had stepped out to get her hair done.

So Ash laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He paid no heed to the television, which was quietly playing a rerun of some show he had never heard of.

He jumped slightly to a click, the house had been so quiet he would have jumped at any sound. The front door unlocked and opened.

"Ash! I'm back!" He heard May call out.

"I'm on the couch." he replied back, feeling far too lazy to get up.

He heard a clunk as May set a bag full of stuff on the dining room table. He heard her footsteps as she walked into the living room, and eyes widened when he saw her.

May giggled slightly at his surprised expression and fluffed her hair. "Do you like it?" she asked.

Ash was at a loss for words, he figured May had just gone to SuperCuts for a trim and maybe shampoo. He hardly expected this.

"You're... _Blonde?_"

May nodded excitedly, twirling around so Ash could get a 360 degree view. "Isn't it nice?"

...

"Isn't it nice?" She asked again, although she sounded a bit threatening, bending over so her face was only a few inches from his.

"If you like it, I like it." Ash said with a goofy grin.

May smiled and kissed his forehead. "Good." she said, sounding pleased. She stood up straight and starts to make her way back to the dining room.

"Hey May," Ash called out while May was unloading the bags she had brought home.

"Have you ever heard a blonde joke?"

"Oh wow, you're a jerk!"

* * *

**Have fun trying to imagine a blonde May. Don't forget you can read the next drabble "Umbrella" over on the ADVancers Proboards Forum.**


	14. Artist

**Artist**

* * *

May peaked over the shoulder of Ash, watching him examine Pikachu, who was sleeping on the floor. The small rodent was curled up on the floor dozing peacefully. Ash examined him for several moments before turning to his paper and pencil. He scribbled down a few details onto his drawing.

"It looks nice." May commented with a smile. Ash looked over his shoulder at her and grinned.

"Thanks." he replied quietly with a grin. He was trying to not wake up Pikachu.

"It needs something though." May said, scratching her chin.

Ash raised a brow and looked at his drawing. "What?" he asked.

"Here, let me see it." May said, reaching over and snatching the drawing from Ash.

"H-Hey! May! Don't mess it up!" Ash exclaimed. He tried to get the drawing back but May moved out of his reach.

"Calm down, I'm not drawing mustaches or angry eyebrows or anything." She assured him. After a minute of silence and May drawing, she gave a satisfied nod and handed Ash his drawing back.

He looked at the paper and found May's drawing above the drawing of Pikachu. It was a chibi drawing of her and Ash kissing.

...

"Like it?" May asked with a giggle. There was a slight blush on her face as she sat down next to Ash.

"Definitely give it a touch of all three of us." Ash said grin.

"Okay, now draw me..." May said, handing Ash a fresh sheet of paper.

"Okay." Ash said, taking the new sheet of paper.

"... Like one of your French girls."

Ash's face went bright red. "What?!" he exclaimed. His outburst woke up Pikachu. "N-No way!"

May burst into laughter. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" she assured him.

Ash realized that she wasn't serious, and let out a sigh of relief and a chuckle. "I knew it was a bad idea to watch Titanic with you..."

* * *

**Hi, um. This drabble is kind of an announcement thing. The people over on the Advancers forums are holding a Fanart Contest with the theme "Opposites".**

**We're not getting very many entries so far. So if you think you have some artistic talent, you are more than welcome to participate! We've actually extended the deadline from October 31 to November 30. The link to the ADVancers forums is on my profile and the contest thread is on the Fanart board. If you have trouble finding it, feel free to contact me and I'll help you get there!**


	15. Umbrella

**Umbrella**

* * *

May sat on a hard bench under a small balcony, which protected her from the crazy downpour falling from the cloudy sky. She sighed and dug through her purse, pulling out her cell phone for the umpteenth time. It was dead. the battery had long since lost all of it's power. May huffed and stuffed it back inside the purse.

May was in a bit of a spot. She was about three blocks away from her neighborhood, which would have been a pleasant walk... If it hadn't been raining.

That was the problem. She was without an umbrella, and her phone's battery had died. She was not going to walk in the frigid cold rain, not without an umbrella or raincoat. But she couldn't call her mom to come and pick her up either. She was stuck.

"Why me?" May grumbled. Her only other option was to wait to see if the rain would let up, or if her mother would begin to worry and come find her. She knew both could possibly not be for hours.

She sighed once again, leaning forward in her seat, gazing at the ground. She hadn't even brought a book to read while waited. She decided to entertain herself by humming her favorite song.

"You know, you could take up humming to compete. You're good at it..."

May averted her gaze from the ground and looked up to see a familiar face. "Ash?" she asked. The boy stood over her, the familiar grin stretching from ear to ear. He held an umbrella in his right hand and Pikachu sat on his shoulder.

"In the flesh," he said. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?" he asked, sitting himself down on the bench next to her. He shook the raindrops from the umbrella. "Are you waiting for your ride to get here?"

May shugged. "In a way," she said. "I'm kinda stuck here at the moment."

Ash raised a brow. "Oh? How come?" he asked.

May sighed and pulled out her phone from her purse, pressing the power button several times, but nothing happened. "My phone is dead, so I can't call my mom, and I don't have an umbrella." she explained sadly.

Ash smiled brightly and held up his umbrella. "I have one." he said. "Why don't I walk you home?" he offered.

May shook her head despite wanting to scream yes. "I'd hate to be a bother." she said.

Ash smiled and shook his head. "It's no trouble at all. We were just going for a stroll. Right Pikachu?"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu confirmed.

"Come on, May." Ash said, nudging the girl with his elbow. "Don't stay here. Who knows when this rain will let up?"

May looked at the boy. She couldn't help but smile when she saw his grin. "Okay," She said softly. Ash smiled and stood up and helped pull May to her feet.

He expanded the umbrella and held it over his, Pikachu's, and May's head. They stepped out from under the balcony May had been sitting under. The loud pitter patter of rain hitting the umbrella could be heard as water dripped over the edges, causing May to press herself closer to Ash, not wanting to get wet. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around Ash's right, pulling herself closer.

"What a day for your phone battery to die, eh?" Ash said with a chuckle.

May scowled and huffed. "Ugh, I know, right?" she said. "Of all times!"

Ash smiled in amusement, enjoying the warmth of May hugging his arm. Pikachu smiled fondly and snuggled his cheek against May's, causing the girl to giggle.

The three remained quiet for a block, walking in silence and listening to continuous rain. "Thanks for walking me home." May told him. "I really appreciate it."

Ash nodded and ruffled her hair with his free hand. "Hey, just helping out a friend." he said. "Besides, I couldn't just leave you there in the rain by yourself."

May nodded gratefully. "Yeah, who knows how long I could have been stuck under there." she said.

A cold gust of wind blew past, causing May to shiver and hug Ash's arm a but more tightly. Ash noticed that and handed May his umbrella before removing the coat he was wearing a placing it over May.

"Ash, no, please." May began, trying to take the warm coat off. "I've already been enough trouble, I don't-"

"No, it's fine," Ash said, taking the umbrella back from May. "Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"May, you're cold. Wear the coat." he said. "I don't want you to get sick."

May decided to stop arguing. knowing Ash, he wasn't going to let her give it back to him. The black coat was leather on the outside, but warm and fuzzy on the inside. It definitely did its job of keeping her warm and protecting her from the wind.

"Well, here we are." Ash said. stopping in front of May's house. The girl's heart sank, she and Ash would part ways.

"You should come in and join us for dinner." May said with a smile.

Ash chuckled. "I can't. Mom and I are having a guest over." he said. "But maybe some other time."

May sighed sadly. "Okay, some other time." she said. "I'll call you."

Ash laughed. "Just make sure the phone is charged first." he said, causing May to giggle.

Suddenly a ringing could be heard. Ash pulled out his cell phone and looked at the caller ID. "Oh, I have to take this." he said, flipping the phone open. "See you later, May."

May smiled and waved as the boy walked away with Pikachu, when a thought dawned on her. "Wait," she said to herself. "If he had a cell phone, why didn't he just call my mom for me?"

The world may never know.

* * *

**I know... I know... It's been a while. Kinda forgot about this thing. And I forgot how fun it is to write drabbles! Send me your suggestions on what I should drabble about next!**

**~The Shiny Gengar**


	16. Scary Movie

**Scary Movie**

* * *

Ash never could understand most trends. Why was it that when going out on a date with a girl, the guy always took her to a horror film?

Ash was pretty should the horror film industry would quickly die if not for young couples going on dates.

"It scares the ladies." Brock had explained to him. "Then they'll leap into your arms for protection! You become their manly protector!"

Ash kinda understood where Brock was coming from. The plan seemed like it could be effective. But what would happen if the girl wasn't scared of the movie? Or even worst, what if the guy was?"

"ohno, ohno, ohnohonohono-**_AAAAHHHHHHHH!_**!"

Throughout the entire film, the only thing people heard was high pitched screeches from the person sitting in the ninth row, screaming his poor little head off every moment he heard a sound.

"Well that movie sucked." May grumbled as she and Ash walked out of the theater. One arm was hooked around Ash's, holding his close, and the other arm was tightly wrapped around the bucket of leftover popcorn. "What did you think of it, Ash?"

The raven haired boy shrugged, reaching out and taking some popcorn from the bucket. "I'd give it a solid two stars..."

"V-Vampires... Geng-g-gars... Z-Z-zombies..."

"Yeah, maybe it would have been better if **Brock **hadn't been crying like a little girl in Lucy's arms the **entire **movie." May muttered.

That was the last double date Ash had with Brock.

* * *

**Thank you to all the people who pointed out the title error in the last drabble. Now you see why that happened. xD**

**Next up is DavidShawnMichael's drabble suggestion titled "Spanish." Find the link to the Advancers forums on my profile for a link to the thread and read the drabble now!**

**Feel free to shoot me more ideas. :D**

**~The Shiny Gengar**


	17. Spanish

**Spanish**

* * *

"I give up!" Ash exclaimed, laying down on the ground.

"Come on, Ash." May said, crawling over to him. "We've only been studying for half an hour. It's too early to give up."

Ash and May had been sitting in the cool grass under a large tree with a few textbooks lying open before them. As a cool evening breeze blew by, the pages of the open text books flipped around to other sections of the books.

"I hate Spanish..." Ash grumbled, rubbing his face with his hands.

"I know." May said, rolling her eyes playfully. "You've only said it fifty times." As the wind continued to fly by, May brushed a few loose strands of hair from her face, tucking them behind her right ear. "Get up. We have a lot to go over."

"I don't want to." Ash whined, still laying on the ground.

"Get up or I'll tickle you." May said, wiggling her figures menacingly. Ash quickly sat up in response to the threat. If he knew one thing about May, it was that she was the master of tickling. She could tickle him places he didn't even realize were ticklish.

"Read this." May said, flipping through the pages of one of the text books and handing it to Ash.

The boy looked at where the girl was pointing and read it aloud. "La mujer está subiendo las escaleras." he said.

"That says 'The woman is climbing up the stairs.'" May told him. "Next."

"La lumbre hace una llama azul." Ash read from the text below the previous example.

"The fire makes a blue flame." May translated. "Next."

"Quieres tener una cita conmigo?" Ash read.

"Oh I thought you would never ask." May said giddily. "How about Saturday?"

Ash raised a brow. "Wait... What?" he asked.

May winked at him and stood up. "We should go to the theater. I'll buy the popcorn." she said. With that, she ran off.

...

Confused, Ash pulled out his phone and hit the web browser before typing in the address to a translation site.

_'Quieres tener una cita conmigo?'_he typed into the translator.

_'Want to have a date with me?'_was the rough translation the program gave him.

...

"What the heck?"

* * *

**An idea given in a review by DavidShawnMichael. Thanks for the idea.**


	18. New Years

**New Years**

* * *

"So are you making any new year resolutions?" Ash asked. He and May were lying in the cool grass, gazing at the stars in the dark sky. They were in Pallet Town to celebrate the New Year with Ash's mother and Professor Oak.

May grinned and shook her head. "Nah, too cliché." she said. "besides, I'd forget about it by the end of the first week, so what's the point?"

Ash checked his watch: five minutes until midnight. "Yeah, I understand." He said.

There was a pause as May thought of what to say. "Plus, everyone does it. I mean come on..." she said. "It's all about dieting or saving money or junk... That's not the point of a new year resolution."

There was a moment of silence, May looked over at Ash to see if he was if ignoring her, but found the boy had his eyes closed. "Ash..." She said, shaking him gently. The boy stirred.

He wasn't used to staying up this late, and it would literally take him seconds to fall asleep. "Hu? What?" He began. He realized watch had happened and rubbed his face. "Sorry, I'm really tired."

May scooted closer to him and snuggled into his side. "It's okay." she assured him.

"What were we talking about?" Ash asked, wrapping a warm arm around the girl.

"New year resolutions."

"Right. Why are people doing it wrong?"

"Well, like I was saying," May began, clearing her throat. "People are trying to lose weight or balance their bank account. But that's not what it's all about."

Ash yawned tiredly. "What's it all about?"

"Changing what's in here." May pounded where her heart was. "Becoming a better person."

...

"The wise May speaks again." Ash said with a smirk.

May scowled. "Hey! Don't tease me!" she whined.

"No, no. I agree with you completely." Ash said. "People are trying to change what's outside when what matters is what's inside."

***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

Ash lifted up his wrist. "Hey, it's the new year." He said with a grin. May smiled at him and rolled on top of him. With a smile, she leaned down and gave him a New Years kiss.

When they parted, Ash looked at her with confusion. "So... Why not have a resolution that makes you a better person?"

May smiled proudly. "Because I'm already perfect."

...

"Your ego could use some work."

"Silence! I keel you!"

* * *

**Happy New Year! Thanks all of you for reading my stuff throughout 2012. Hopefully 2013 will bring even greater things!**


	19. Playing With Fire

**Playing with Fire**

* * *

"Ash, please stop." May said, trying to stop her friend from being stupid.

Under a black, starry sky, Ash was entertaining himself with a torch, which had been firmly placed in the sand on a beach. With a goofy grin on his face, be would quickly swipe his hand through orange flames.

"Come on, May, it doesn't hurt at all. Try it." He said, grabbing a hold of her wrist.

"No!" May exclaimed, freeing her wrist. "I'm by getting near that!"

...

"Okay." Ash said with a small grin. "I understand."

May hugged the raven haired boy's arm and tried pulling him away from the torch. "Thank you, now please stop!" she said. "I don't want to have to go back home to inform your mother that you burned yourself.

"You're paranoid." Ash said, waving his hand through the fire again. May closed her eyes and turned her gaze away, unable to watch.

"Yeah, well paranoid people live the longest." she said, still refusing to watch.

"I guess yo-YAAAHHH! SWEET ARCEUS! MY HAND!"

May turned to Ash and lunged forward. She tackled the boy and knocked the boy onto the ground, shoving his hand into the loose sand to try to put out the fire that supposedly was on him.

Now Ash was laughing uncontrollably. May looked over to find his hand had no evidence of fire, now burns on smoke was visible. It was all just a joke.

"Wow, you're a jerk!" May exclaimed angrily, scooping up some sand and dumping it on Ash's head.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed as the sand hit him. He quickly began to shake his head back and forth to remove the grains. "Now I'll have to take a shower when we get back home."

"You deserved that." May sneered. She pulled out a water bottle and untwisted the cap. She put it up to her mouth and took a swig.

Ash sighed and chuckled as he ran his hands through his now sandy hair. "Yeah... I did." he admitted. "Nice reaction though." He said, once again swiping his hand through the torch fire.

May sighed as well. "Yeah, believe it or not, I care about you." she said, smiling at the boy.

Ash chuckled bringing his hand down to his side. "Thanks." he said.

May's eyes widened as they traveled down to the boy's hand. "A-Ash!" She exclaimed, pointing down at the Ash's long sleeve, which was sizzling with a flame.

"Oh crap!" Ash said, beginning to wave his hand around crazily. May glanced at her water bottle before using it to thrust the cool liquid inside at the flame. The water put out the flame but drenched Ash in the process.

...

"Learned your lesson yet?" May asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Ash sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah..."


	20. Fanfiction

**FanFiction**

* * *

May sat before one of the many computers in the Pokémon Center checking her emails. Ash sat at the computer next to her, googling random things with a dull expression on his face.

"I'm bored..." He murmured, reclining back in his seat and letting out a yawn.

"Pika..." Pikachu agreed.

"I'm almost done." May told him, not taking her eyes off the screen. "You can go back to the room if you'd like."

"I'd be bored in there too." He whined, spinning around in his chair.

May smirked and rolled her eyes. "Well then quit complaining." She told him, poking him playfully. She turned her attention back to the screen before her and noticed an unread email from Dawn. She clicked it open and found the message was empty except for a single link. Raising a brow, she clicked the link and the window flipped over to a site that was mostly white with black text with the exception of a blue bar that ran across the top of the page with white text.

"What is this?" She asked aloud. Ash noticed and leaned towards her, peering over at her computer monitor. Their eyes dashed back and forth as they scanned the screen.

"Pokémon stories?" May's brow furrowed. She noticed her and Ash's names on the page. "Wait... What..."

Ash blinked in confusion. "What's Advanceshipping?" He asked, tapping the screen where he saw the word.

May continued to scan the screen, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she realized what the page was about. "Uh-! Nothing!" She said, quickly clicking the large X at the top right of the page to close it. She quickly closed everything and stood up. "L-let's go."

With that, she got up and hurried out of the room. Ash exchanged glances with Pikachu before curiously moving out into the seat where May had been previously sitting. He reopened the internet browser and found the FanFiction page using the browser history.

He tilted his head in confusion upon seeing his name and May's several times on the page.

"May wants to confess her feelings to Ash, but is to afraid to. Will she be able to find the courage to do so?" Ash read aloud. "They're not talking about the actual May and me... Right?"

Pikachu shrugged in confusion.

Ash continued to read. "Ash goes on his adventure through Unova, but this time he brings May with him. Will love bloom?"

He twitched.

"Will love bloom? What?" He asked. He continued reading. "Years after disappearing, Ash returns as a whole new person with strange new powers. With the help of May, he will have to fight to stop Team Rocket's plans to take over the world. Advanceshipping, AshxMay, AaMayL."

...

"I'm so lost." Ash said, scratching his head. "How do all these people know who we are?"

He scrolled down the page a little more.

"After a long night, Ash comes home feeling bad. May does her best to make him feel better. LEMON."

Ash clicked the link. "What's a lemon?"

...

...

...

...

...

May, who had noticed Ash hadn't followed her out of the room, stepped back in to see the boy staring at the computer screen with wide eyes. "Ash, what are you-?" She began to ask, but stopped short upon seeing he had brought FanFiction back up. She swallowed hard and looked over his shoulder to see what he could be reading.

"WHAT THE H-"


	21. Gengar

**Gengar**

* * *

Ash found himself staring at the campfire, a dull expression on his face. His mind was other places, despite his eyes seeming so focused on the dancing flames. It was late at night, past midnight, yet Ash had not managed to find it in himself to fall asleep. He was feeling restless and uncomfortable. The night was unusually cold, sending chills down his spine every so often. Despite the chill, there was no wind. Ash hadn't remembered the weather channel foretelling that of the night air would be so cold.

Ash shivered once again and scooted closer to the fire, taking in its comforting warmth.

_"Kyehehehehe..."_

Ash's brow furrowed, snapping from his thoughts. He could have sworn he heard a laugh of some sort. Looking around he found he was the only one awake. Pikachu and May were both asleep. The Pokémon was curled up by the warmth of the fire while May was in her sleeping bag a little farther away. The young boy stood up, wondering what it was he could have heard.

"Is anyone out there?" Ash asked, calling out to see it someone was around, but also trying to stay quiet enough that he wouldn't wake up Pikachu and May.

He got no response.

Ash sighed and turned his gaze back to the fire, his mind slowly drifting away into his thoughts.

_"Kyehehehehe..."_

Ash quickly stood up again, quickly scanning the area to see what could possibly be chuckling at such a late hour, but he saw nothing.

"Mmmmm..." May groaned, adjusting in her sleeping bag. Ash looked over at her to see her moving around inside her sleeping bag. She had a grimace on her face as she rolled over into her back. "Mmmm..." She groaned again, clenching her teeth.

Ash stepped over to her and crouched by her side, laying a hand on her shoulder. Upon his touch, the girl seemed to settle down, her expression returning to peace. Ash smiled and was about to stand up, but once again heard the strange laughter.

_"Kyehehehehe..."_

The laughter was clearer and more audible now. May once again grimaced. She groaned loudly and arched her back as she began to struggle around in her sleeping bag. Her squirming and wiggling caused her entire sleeping bag to move around.

Ash grabbed May's shoulder and shook it, saying her name aloud a few times. The girl's eyes snapped open and her gaze landed on Ash. She let out a cry and reached out for the boy, wrapping her arms around him as she cried into his stomach.

"M-May?" Ash asked in surprise, feeling the hot tears streaming from May's eyes as they were absorbed into his shirt. He remained motionless for a few seconds before gently laying a his hands on the sobbing girl's head and back.

_"Kyehehehehe..."_

Upon hearing the chuckling again, Ash could feeling May cling to him tighter. A sudden breeze picked up and tickled Ash and May's skin as well as sent cold chills down their spines. "W-who's there?" Ash asked, trying not to sound as afraid as he actually was.

May lifted her head and looked around. She noticed their shadows caused by the campfire were acting a bit strange.

And then the campfire went out, leaving everything in darkness.

...

"A-Ash..." The poor girl stammered, grabbing bunches of the boy's shirt in her fists as she held him tightly.

_"Kyehehehehe..."_

Pikachu was awakened by the lack of heat coming from the fire and was surprised to see the source of light had vanished.

"Pikachu! Something's attack the camp!" Ash exclaimed, relieved to see the mouse was awake. He heard the mysterious chuckling again. "Thunderbolt to my right!"

Pikachu's cheeks lit up with sparks and he sent the attack in the direction Ash had ordered, but hit nothing except the ground beside his trainer and May.

_"Kyehehehehe..."_

Suddenly, another breeze blew by, and the campfire suddenly reignited. Ash shouted in surprise as the return of light revealed a ghostly Pokémon with a toothy grin floating before him. He grabbed May's head and pressed it again his chest as the girl had her eyes clenched shut, she was holding onto him so tightly he could barely breath. They could only wonder what the thing would do next.

"Pikah..." Pikachu growled, upon seeing the ghost.

The ghost's eyes flashed before it lifted it hands and sent yellow rings at Ash, May, and Pikachu. Suddenly, the three began to feel drowsy. Within only a few moments, they fell over, fast asleep.

The ghost brushed its hands together with satisfaction upon seeing Pikachu fast asleep by the fire, and May passed out in a now sleeping Ash's arms.

_"Kyehehehehe."_ It chuckled before flying off into the night.

* * *

**Thus, the Gengar reference of Shiny Drabbles**


	22. Hot Lemony Action

**Hot Lemony Action**

* * *

"Mmmmm, wow! This is really good stuff!" Ash said, sucking hard on a bright yellow slice of citrus. He found it hard to believe a fruit known for being sour could be this sweet.

May smiled cheekily. "Thanks, Ash!" She said as she chopped up another lemon. "I picked them right from my mother's garden," she said.

"Well, your mother really knows how to grow good lemons," Ash said, finishing the slice he had been working on and tossing it into the trash before grabbing another slice.

"Don't eat all of them," May said, moving the tray away from Ash. "I'm gonna need a few to make lemonade."

Ash tried to reach out for the tray, but May snatched it and held it out of his reach. "Come on! They're so good!" Ash said, holding out an outstretched hand.

"No!" May said, shaking her head. "Now behave or you don't get any lemonade."

Ash sighed in defeat and slouched in his chair, continuing to suck on the lemon slice in his hand. May pulled out an uncut lemon and sliced it in half.

"ACK!" She exclaimed, covering her eye with her hand. Ash stood up and hurried over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern, laying a hand on her shoulder.

May shook her head. "N-nothing, some lemon juice squirted in my eye when I was cutting," she moaned, rubbing her eye as the juice stung.

"Here, lemme get a tissue," Ash said, hurrying over to the counter and grabbing a tissue box. He held it up for May.

The girl smiled gratefully and took the tissue and used it to wipe the juice from her eye. "Thanks, Ash, that really-" May stopped short when she saw both Ash and the tray of lemons were gone.

_"ASH!"_

* * *

**Happy April 1st *trollface***


End file.
